In general, the present invention relates to the pelletization of kaolin clay.
The prior art has repeatedly addressed the problem of producing kaolin clay pellets of suitable hardness and durability with high bulk density, good handling and bulk flow properties and low moisture content. Heretofore, the results obtained have not been entirely satisfactory.